


Owl Post

by littledragon94



Series: Chocolate & Cardigans [Of Remus Lupin and his Shenanigans] [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledragon94/pseuds/littledragon94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus was minding his own business eating breakfast when the intruder alarm blared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owl Post

Remus sat at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal. It was two days after his latest transformation and he was still recovering. A fresh scar ran down his back, raw against the rubbing flannel of his pyjama shirt. He was now ten; it was six years after he had been bitten by Fenrir Greyback.

Remus’ father had told him the whole story behind why that particular werewolf had decided to bite Remus on that fateful night. Lyall Lupin had cried when he explained to his son that it was his fault; he had been the one to insult Greyback and bring his wrath down upon them. The night after the healers at St Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries had confirmed Remus’ lycanthropy he and his wife had cried over Remus’ maimed body and refused to sleep all night.

Both Hope and Lyall had become pale and thin with worry, afraid that Remus’ condition would become known before they had time to move to yet another village. Terrified that at that time of month their loveable son would break through their enchantments. They dreaded to think what they would have to do if that ever happened.

The three Lupins had moved house more times than they cared to count, never staying in one place for too long. It was only when neighbours started to notice Remus’ monthly illnesses and strange behaviour that they uprooted without saying goodbye and started a new life in another county.

Upon arriving at each new house, Lyall had the same routine. He would choose a room - usually the guest bedroom or a basement, if the house had one - and reinforce it with strengthening charms and silencing spells. When Remus was younger, simple spells did the job of containing his wolfish form, but now he was strong enough to break down doors and windows, so more advanced spells were needed. Anti-trespasser alarms and jinxes formed a cordon around the house to keep away any unwanted visitors, but still Lyall and Hope didn’t sleep well.

It broke Lyall’s heart every time he locked the door between himself and his only son. He cursed and wept and tried to comfort his wife every time the creature that had taken over their son howled and snarled.

Remus tried not to let his pain show. In the past few years he had learnt that it was easier for him to lie about what he was feeling than to put more strain on his parents. He didn’t want them to be any more sick with worry than they already were. It was easier for him to put on a brave face and hide his true pain from the world.

He had long ago put all thoughts of going to school at Hogwarts aside. He believed that he could no longer have fun, have friends, or have a family of his own. And so Lyall had taken to teaching Remus at home.

After all, who would want to hang around with a werewolf?

 

Remus was eating in silence when the intruder alarm went off. The loud chorus of high pitched sirens echoed down the hall and into the kitchen. Remus’ heart leapt to his throat, he shoved his chair back and it fell over as he ran, still in his pyjamas, up the stairs. What if Greyback had come back, as his father had feared?

His large blue eyes were wide as his father ran past him, down the stairs, wand at the ready, and told him to stay back.

Lyall swore as the doorbell rang.

‘How the blazes did they get past my jinxes?’ he exclaimed. The outline against the door was tall and thin, it didn’t look like Greyback to Remus. Besides, it was February and the moon wasn’t full.

Hope pulled Remus close as they both looked cautiously around the banister of the stairs down the length of the hall. Lyall’s wand was ready, his hand on the doorknob. He pulled back sharply and thrust his wand towards whoever was waiting outside.

‘WHAT DO YOU WANT?’ he yelled at the stranger. ‘Oh, I’m sorry Professor Dumbledore, we weren’t expecting any visitors.’ Lyall stammered and apologised at the person outside. Remus couldn’t see who they were in the bright sunlight. It seemed to him as if the person was reflecting and sparkling in the light. Hope loosened her grip on her son and took his hand as she uncertainly headed down the stairs.

‘It’s quite alright, Lyall, I should have let you know I was coming – how rude of me!’ The visitor had a friendly voice, ‘though your jinxes and traps did most certainly give me some useful exercise. Do you mind if I come in? It’s a bit brisk out here and I have some important business to discuss with you and your son.’

‘With Remus? Of course, sir, come in. Sorry about the jinxes.’ Lyall let the man past him and showed him into the living room. He beckoned to Remus and Hope and set about offering the man a cup of tea.

When Remus entered the kitchen he found an old wizard with half moon glasses, light blue robes and a long silver beard sat in the seat he had vacated shortly before. Remus saw his parents exchange a look over his head. He didn’t know what to make of it. His mother ushered him into a seat opposite the man. Lyall and Hope sat either side of their son. A united front.

‘Professor Dumbledore, this is my wife Hope, and my son Remus,’ Lyall introduced.

‘Lovely to meet you Hope, and you Remus,’ the old man said, ‘My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.’

Remus stared, open mouthed, at Albus Dumbledore. Dare he hope?

‘Excuse me, Professor; are you aware of Remus’… affliction?’ Lyall asked, unsure of how much his old teacher knew.

‘There’s no need to call me Professor now, Lyall, I am your equal.’ Dumbledore smiled serenely, a twinkle in his blue eyes. ‘And yes, I am well aware of Remus’ condition, I have a number of spies in the circles that a certain lycanthrope frequents who have heard him boast about what he did to Remus. I have been wracking my brains for the best part of the year to find a solution that can benefit everyone.’

Remus couldn’t believe it. He had spent nearly six years telling himself that Hogwarts was but a dream to him, and now, here was Professor Dumbledore telling him that he could, indeed, do the impossible.

‘How?’ asked Hope, speaking at last.

‘Very simply,’ Dumbledore addressed Remus directly. ‘As you are only affected on one night each month, I see no reason to sacrifice your entire future because of this. I have spoken with a number of Healers at St Mungo’s, as well as the Potions Master and Matron at Hogwarts, and we have concluded that, providing you are properly cared for post-transformation, you can be back at school within two days of the full moon.’

‘But where am I meant to change?’ Remus asked, voicing his main concern. ‘I can’t change near people; I might hurt them.’

‘Ah, but if there are no people nearby then you are perfectly safe. Your own wounds can be treated by Madam Pomfrey, the Matron.’

‘But where,’ Remus repeated, ‘here we have a room and I get locked in so I can’t hurt Mum and Dad,’

‘My idea, Remus, is as follows. On the edge of Hogsmeade village is a recently built, run down shack. Through the use of some cunning magic, of my own doing I’m afraid, I have managed to convince the locals that the shack has been there for a number of years but was deserted suddenly due to an infestation of particularly malevolent ghosts.’ Dumbledore gazed conspiratorially over the top of his glasses, ‘there are of course no ghosts, but their imagined presence will put off any unwanted visitors so you are free to transform safely.

‘As a way of getting you to the shack without being noticed, a secret passageway has been dug and a rather boisterous Whomping Willow planted over the top – Professor Sprout was most thrilled by the challenge. This Willow will prevent anyone following you to the shack. Does this seem agreeable?’

Remus nodded slowly and looked between both of his parents. Finally, his father said, ‘I don’t see any reason not to accept this, thank you so much Professor. You have no idea how much this means to all of us, Remus especially, thank you.’

Dumbledore patted Lyall tenderly on the back as he was swept into an uncomfortable hug over the table. Hope excused herself from the table with teary eyes and murmured something about making crumpets. Remus grinned from ear to ear – he was going to school!

Before he left, after a particularly challenging game of Gobstones with Remus, Professor Dumbledore handed Remus a thick parchment envelope from an unseen pocket in his robes.

‘See you in September, Remus,’ said Remus’ first hope in four years as he walked away down the sunlit garden path.

‘I can’t wait,’ Remus called to his retreating back.

 


End file.
